


Pet It

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jackson Turned into a Puppy, Spells & Enchantments, Weird Magic, Werewolf Jackson, puppy jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: This was total payback. Which was the reason he was double over, almost in tearful hysterics while a pissed off looking wolf puppy was sending daggers his way, trying to kill him with just a look. This was too good!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> This was an adorable idea and I'd be surprised if a few people didn't adorkable -out about the puppy-Jackson!!!
> 
> If you can't see the [Picture](https://owenslaterphotography.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/grey-pup-3-months-ps-ss-wm.jpg)

** Jackson Puppy **

It was still Jackson, he could see that it was still Jackson, but it definitely wasn’t Jackson at the same time. There was _no way_ and _some way_ that this _was_ and _was not_ the douchebag that used to use him and Scott as his personal victims, his punching bags and unpopular toys to distract himself from his oh-so brilliant life as the Captain of his damn Lacrosse team.

This was total payback. Which was the reason he was double over, almost in tearful hysterics while a pissed off looking wolf puppy was sending daggers his way, trying to kill him with just a look. This was too good!!

“Ow, ow! My ribs-,” he went into another bout of laughter, hearing Scott chuckling in the background, the noises echoing off of the clinic walls. It was all too damn funny! He was still laughing as he fell out of his chair and landed on his side on the floor, still hurting and laughing and actually crying. He could hear the barks, the little pissed off yips and it made it that much funnier. He was hurting so good from this! When was the last time he laughed this hard!?

He heard some clutter in the background as he rolled onto his back, his hands wrapped around his sides and the yipping was closer. He only turned his head, still chuckling hard and saw the wolf pup, Jackson, standing there on all fours, growling at him, like he thought he looked totally menacing. He really didn’t. It just made him look way too adorable. He could tell that it was Jackson, the eyes and the way the puppy was holding himself. Plus, he was pissed off at Stiles. It was totally him.

“Oh my god-,” he laughed some more and turned right over onto his side, facing the little pissed off pup. And he should’ve seen it coming. Really.. It was Jackson, he was laughing at Jackson and the puppy-Jackson was pissed and standing so close to him.

“Son ofa-,” Stiles launched back up, sitting there with his back to the wall and his hands covering his face, or more specifically, his nose, where the little shit just bit him. “The fuck-,” he cursed, hearing the mocking snort of Derek and Deaton in the background. Scott was quiet, little huffs telling him that he was almost done with laughing, and Stiles ignored that in favour of staring at the little-shit wolf that just actually bit him. “If I wasn’t so against animal abuse, I’d throw you from a roof,” he huffed, rubbing his sore nose. Thankfully, Jackson hadn’t gone through skin or made him bleed. It was a warning shock or something. And the mutt had the audacity to look smug at his little actions. Oh ho ho ho, that was it.

Stiles pushed himself and swiftly reached out to the puppy, easily and quickly picking him up and holding him against his chest, paws in the air and he was struggling just a bit. Jackson couldn’t struggle much because of the way he was being held, but he tried, oh he really did. There was adorable growling and flailing and eventually, he just resigned to growling, glaring up at him.

“I totally volunteer for Jackson-sitting,” he pointed out to Deaton, seeing the brow raise, even from Scott and Derek too. They all looked at him like he’d grown another head or whatever. “What? He’s adorable! And I always wanted a puppy. Plus, you guys don’t have time to puppy-sit. I’m the only one that has the most free time to look after him,”

“He has a point,” Jackson squirmed in his arms and groaned up at him when Scott said it. It almost sounded like he’d whined, not really liking the idea. Truth be told, he wouldn’t be picking on him or teasing and mocking him if they let him baby-sit. No, he’d just be a good guy and make sure he was safe and healthy and not dead by the end of the week. He was sure that Scott wouldn’t have a clue on what to do and would freak-out more than a few times. Derek clearly had better things to do since he was the one that found Jackson like this while hunting something out in the preserve and Deaton had his job, so Stiles was really the only one that could look after him without screwing anything up.

“He’s your problem,” Derek huffed before turning to leave. Again, Deaton was being a creeper and not saying a word as they gathered up their shit, Stiles still holding Jackson like a baby and carefully brushing the fur at his neck and shoulder. It actually seemed like he was enjoying the little paddies he was giving too. He seemed relaxed, or he was _relaxing_ into him. Maybe it was that _animals reaction_ thing. Like, they start to relax when you do. Stiles was pretty relaxed now. Relaxed enough that he could think and the thinking led him to things that were more than likely needed for babysitting a Jackson-Puppy.

“Okay, so… we need to pick some things up for you, so we make a list and head out shopping,” the puppy - _Jackson!_ \- he reminded, just snapped his eyes up at him like he’d just sentenced him and all he was getting was a dark glare, like he was expecting him to pick up stupid stuff too. “Dude, don’t worry, I won't pick up a pink, sparkly collar or anything, though you do need a collar, if you want to go outside for a walk or whatever,” Stiles shifted him in his hold, getting a bit more leverage. He was still holding him and he wasn’t even sure why.

“Alright, see ya ‘round, doc,” he said before turning around and leaving, Scott following close behind. His bike was parked next to his Jeep.

“Don’t give him too much trouble, right? He’ll change back eventually and karma really hates you,” he’d said it quietly, like he was hoping Jackson wouldn’t hear and Stiles almost scoffed at him as he shifted him in his arms to one of them so he could open the driver's side door, tilting his arm just a bit so Jackson could climb up into the vehicle and trot over to the passenger side, dropping to sit there like he owned the place.

“Dude, don’t worry,” he smirked. “I’ll be good as long as he doesn’t chew anything or piss on the carpets,” he then directed his gaze at the puppy, watching him stare with suspicious eyes. “I’m buying puppy-pads to make sure of that,” he pointed his finger, watching him huff and turn away.

This was gonna be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What d'you think? I'll probably write a few more chapters or one-offs that'll follow this short one-off, it's too adorkable to passup xD
> 
> If you can't see the [Picture](https://owenslaterphotography.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/grey-pup-3-months-ps-ss-wm.jpg)


End file.
